gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls: Endora
The Elder Scrolls: Endora is an open world role-playing video game developed by Bethesda Game Studios and pulished by Bethesda Softworks. It is the sixth instalment in the main Elder Scroll series, and the seventh installment in the franchise released for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC. The Elder Scrolls: Endora Theme Song '' Singleplayer It is a time of strife and unrest. Political instability manifests in every corner of Endora. In the midst of this chaos, three factions vie for control of the imperial city. An unlikely hero sets off on an adventure to seek revenge against the Covenant due to their acts of cruelty towards the people of Endora. The player begins the game taking refuge in the sewers of Algrond due to the invasion led by the Covenant, as the Covenant breach the city walls and eventually enter the sewers they relentlessly attack and massacare the civilians. The player out runs the soldiers but reaches a dead end, as one Covenant soldier heads the players way and finally reaches the player, the player mercilessly beating him to death with a rock in self-defense. The player uses the dead soldiers sword to pry open the gate, this opens the gate but breaks the sword leaving the player defenseless once again. As the player nears the sewer's exit he is confronted by three Covenant soldiers, the player out runs the soldiers and escapes the sewers through a tiny crevice in the wall, once outside the players has to sneak past the 10,000 Covenant soldiers marching towards the imperial city, the Hero finally sneaks past the Covenant soldiers and meets a group of fleeing civilians, they tell you they know a way out and to follow them if you want to live. A barrage of arrows rain down on the Hero and the civilians killing the civilians and striking the Hero in the knee and back causing the Hero to collapse and tumble down the hill knocking the player out in the process. After being unconscious for two days, the Hero is presumed dead and is put on a waggon with the dead to be cremated. Main Quest Act I *'An Unexpected Journey' *'Dead for a Day' *'Mourning Never Comes''' *'Old Habits Die Hard' Multiplayer Factions In this game, there are three major factions that vie for control of Algrond. Two seek to capture it and one seeks to protect it. Those factions, made up of the different races found throughout Endora, are the Centurion, the Covenant and the Fallen. Centurion *The Centurion was formed to protect the imperial provience and it's allies. The alliance stretches over the provinces of Algrond, Heisenguard and Brangton and consists of the High Breeds, the Vanguards and the Redguards. Covenant *The Covenant was formed to capture the imperial provience and the it's allies. The alliance stretches over the provinces of Ardaya, Valar Isle and Khajora and consists of the Ardayans, the Maomer and the Khajiit. Fallen *The Fallen was formed to capture the imperial city and wreak havoc across Endora. The alliance streaches over the provinces of Dragorah, Dead Marsh and Noldor and consists of the Orsimer, the Argonians, the Falmer. Races Race is a classification used to categorize beings with similar phenotypical traits. Some races are more similar than others, while some are vastly different. There are 13 races in Endora but only 10 are playable races, and each one possesses its own unique racial abilities and powers Men *High Breeds *Vanguards *Redguards *Ardayans *Bretons Mer *Maomer *Orsimer *Falmer *Dunmer Beastfolk *Argonians *Khajiit *Slaids *Altmora Weapons The Weapons featured in The Elder Scrolls: Endor''a are very diverse. They rangefrom swords and maces to axes, bows, daggers. There are dozens of different types, ranging from iron at the lowest level and Daedric weapons at the highest. Weapons are essential tools of survival in Endora, and can be bought, looted, stolen, forged, or received as a reward. Weapons can be upgraded at a grindstone with the right material. ''One-Handed Weapons Daggers Daggers are the fastet one-handed weapons but are also the weakest. They are mostly used for stealth kills, assassinations and close-combat confronations. *Shiv *Iron Dagger *Steel Dagger *Malachite Dagger *Blood Stone Dagger *Oblivion Dagger *Dwarven Dagger *Orichalcum Dagger *Dragonbone Dagger *Daedric Dagger *One Night Stand *Huntsman *Serpent's Kiss Maces Maces are the slowest of the one-handed weapons but are also the strongest. They are used to deliver powerful blows which creates deadly blunt force truma. *Club *Iron Mace *Steel Mace *Malachite Mace *Blood Stone Mace *Oblivion Mace *Dwarven Mace *Orichalcum Mace *Dragonbone Mace *Daedric Mace *Closing Time Swords Swords are slightly slower than daggers but they deal a lot more damage, though swords are faster and weaker than maces and axes. They are used as a primary weapon in combat due to their versatility. *Iron Sword *Steel Sword *Malachite Sword *Blood Stone Sword *Oblivion Sword *Dwarven Sword *Orichalcum Sword *Dragonbone Sword *Daedric Sword War Axes War axes are slower than swords, but deal more damage. They are faster than maces but deal less damage. They are used for decaptations and dismemberment, they also double as tools *Iron War Axe *Steel War Axe *Malachite War Axe *Blood Stone War Axe *Oblivion War Axe *Dwarven War Axe *Orichalcum War Axe *Dragonbone War Axe *Daedric War Axe ''Two-Handed Weapons'' Greatswords Greatswords are the fastest of the two-handed weapons, but deal the least damage. They are also used as a primary weapon in comat due to their versatility, all though they're less versatile than Swords, they have a greater reach. *Iron Greatsword *Steel Greatsword *Malachite Greatsword *Blood Stone Greatsword *Oblivion Greatsword *Dwarven Greatsword *Orichalcum Greatsword *Dragonbone Greatsword *Daedric Greatsword Spells Spells 'use Magicka to manipulate reality in order to accomplish extraordinary feats ordinary people cannot such as conjuring fire or levitating objects. All races can cast spells, some are just better than others. Spellcrafting allows players to craft their own spells combing two or three spells. Almost all spells change the players appearance when cast such as the Water Breathing spell which gives the player gills. ''Alteration Alteration involves the manipulation of the physical world and its natural properties *Heavenly Light *Featherweight *Oakflesh *Aegis *Stoneflesh *Blacktop *Sea Stride *Ironflesh *Detect Life *Telekinesis *Water Breathing *Dragonskin *Stun *Mass Effect ''Conjuration'' Conjuration involves the summoning of creatures from the Realm of Oblivion or rasing the dead. *Conjure Familiar *Raise Dead *Unbound Dremora *Summon Druag *Conjure Flame Atronach *Flaming Familiar *Resurrection *Banish Daedra *Conjure Dragon *Conjure Giant ''Destruction '' Destruction involves harnessing the energies of fire, frost, shock, air and water. *Flames *Frostbite *Sparks *Gust *Frostfire Skills '''Skills represent actions that can be taken in game; there are 21 in total and each is tracked by its own system of skill points. These abilities allow the performance of various feats, spells, or attacks. Increasing a skill leads to leveling-up. The more a skill is increased, the more proficient the user becomes at performing it unlocking perks. The skill system works simillar to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Category:The Elder Scrolls: Endora Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Open World Games Category:RPGs